


Runaways

by SaraJaye



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Gen, Lois and Peter Suck, Running Away, Serious Chris, Siblings sticking together, Troubled Home Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Griffin rarely had good ideas, but this one may save the sanity of himself and his siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

Chris Griffin rarely ever had good ideas, but after watching Meg snap and go mental for the twentieth time that week he had a great one. Brian had to help him buy bus tickets and pack their stuff, but it was still his idea and he was proud of it.

"I could've driven if you wanted to go on vacation," Meg said as they took their seats way in the back. Stewie slept in her lap and their bags took up the aisle space, but who cared? It wasn't like anyone was in the seats behind them.

"Brian says people whose nerves snap shouldn't drive," he said. "I dunno crap about mental disorders, so I kinda have to take his word for it. Besides, didn't Dad break your car trying to drive in the river?" And Meg's eye twitched and he felt bad for bringing it up. "Sorry."

"Yeah, he did. And you're right." She sighed. "He's so stupid! God, why do we even stay there anymore? I mean, you and Stewie kind of have to since you're underage, but..."

"Theoretically you could file for emancipation and move out, and possibly file for custody of us." Flashes of intelligence were as rare as good ideas for Chris, but he knew kids over eighteen could pretty much do whatever they wanted. "There's enough evidence on Mom and Dad to get us taken away from them."

"You'd think so, especially with a cop living next door," Meg muttered. "But noooo, Mr. Swanson is dad's drinking buddy and he doesn't give a shit what happens to us!"

"I dunno, I think he's getting sick of Dad's shit too," Chris said.

"Okay, they _might_ be willing to incriminate Dad. But what about Mom? Everyone thinks she's so perfect, she's _pretty_ and _helpful_ and all the men wanna sleep with her and she's the church organist and even my _boyfriends_ want her!" Meg punched the back of the empty seat in front of her. "I hate her, and I know you think she's hot and she's usually nicer to you-"

"Hah! She's done some nice stuff for me but she still thinks I'm crap! When I was all upset about Dad not wanting to hang out she said if I killed myself it'd make _her_ look bad! And she stole money from me, and that shit you told me about how she tried to miscarry me..." Chris put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Look, we've all been given a shitty hand when it comes to parents. It's a wonder Stewie's not more fucked up than he already is."

"I dunno, I'd rather be a homicidal lesbian with a crush on a dog than a punching bag." Meg laughed bitterly. "At least Stewie's always hated her. But she _used_ to care about us, remember? So did Dad. That's why it hurts so much, because one day they suddenly hated us and we don't know why." And Chris bit his lip, knowing she was right. He tried not to think about it but he knew it was true, their once well-meaning but wacky parents had turned into dicks overnight. And no one knew why.

Maybe it was Dad's drinking. Maybe Mom was on drugs. Maybe they got tired of having kids. Whatever the reason, Mom and Dad hated their guts and they had to get away. At least for a while, just to get out of that house full of abuse and neglect and farts.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "Anyway, I think we oughta get some sleep. It's still another few hours to the next bus stop."

"Yeah, and we also need a plan. We've got enough money to stay away for a week, so we should decide where we're gonna stay and how we're gonna budget," Meg said. She was a lot smarter than anyone gave her credit for, and right now she felt more like a mom than Mom did. Stewie was still asleep on her lap, actually looking kinda peaceful.

"All right. And then we gotta call Brian and figure out a good cover story in case Mom and Dad actually notice we're gone." He smiled a little, leaning his head on her shoulder. "'night, Meg."

"Sleep well, Chris." She patted his shoulder and closed her eyes, and Chris soon followed. The bus wasn't as comfortable as his own bed, but at least he didn't have to listen to Dad's snoring down the hall.


End file.
